This invention relates to trolling motors and electric trolling motors in particular and more specifically, to a spring assembly for a trolling motor having a bracket arm and a mount collar. The spring assembly includes a rod mount plate for slidably engaging the bracket arm of the trolling motor between first and second positions, and at least one spring operably engages the rod mount plate and biases the rod mount plate in a first position. The mount collar of the trolling motor is adapted for pivotally engaging the rod mount plate of the spring assembly. Accordingly, the rod mount plate slides on the bracket arm from the first position to the second position against bias imparted by the spring or springs, as the mount collar of the trolling motor pivots from a first configuration to a second configuration on the rod mount plate.
One of the problems realized in operating outboard motors such as electric trolling motors is that of striking underwater obstacles and damaging the submerged motor unit or breaking or bending the motor shaft. This problem is especially acute where the motor is used in water body environments having an extensive network of submerged logs, trees, stumps, rocks and other underwater obstacles. The problem is made more severe with the development and use of modern electric trolling motors, since these motors are designed to operate at high thrust, thus increasing boat speed and momentum, with a corresponding tendency for motor damage and bending of the trolling motor shaft upon striking of a submerged object by the motor unit.
Various mounting assemblies and devices are known in the art for cushioning the impact of a submerged motor unit with an underwater obstacle. Among these patents is U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,915,417; 4,033,530; 4,555,233; 4,734,068; 5,116,267; 5,405,274; and 5,607,136.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved spring assembly for a trolling motor bracket that mounts an electric trolling motor on a watercraft or boat, which spring assembly facilitates pivoting of the trolling motor shaft and submerged electric motor with respect to the watercraft or boat in order to prevent damage to the shaft or motor in the event that the submerged portion of the trolling motor strikes an underwater object.
Another object of this invention is to provide a spring assembly for a trolling motor bracket which mounts an electric trolling motor on the deck of a boat or watercraft, which spring assembly facilitates tensioned pivoting of the trolling motor on the bracket in the event that the trolling motor collides with an underwater obstacle, to absorb the impact energy of the collision and thus, prevent bending or breakage of the trolling motor shaft, motor or propeller.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a spring assembly which can be adapted to a trolling motor bracket for facilitating tensioned pivoting of a trolling motor shaft on the trolling motor bracket in the event that the submerged portion of the trolling motor strikes an underwater object, to prevent bending or other damage to the trolling motor shaft or to the submerged electric motor or propeller.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a spring assembly for a trolling motor bracket such that the shaft of a trolling motor mounted on the bracket pivots against spring tension to prevent damage to the motor in the event that the motor strikes a submerged object.
These and other objects of the invention are provided in a new and improved spring assembly for a trolling motor bracket which is used to mount an electric trolling motor on the deck of a watercraft or boat. The spring assembly includes a rod mount plate for slidably engaging the bracket arm of the trolling motor between first and second positions, and at least one spring operably engages the rod mount plate and biases the rod mount plate in a first position. The mount collar of the trolling motor is adapted for pivotally engaging the rod mount plate of the spring assembly. Accordingly, the rod mount plate slides on the bracket arm from the first position to the second position against bias imparted by the spring or springs, as the mount collar of the trolling motor pivots from a first configuration to a second configuration on the rod mount plate.